For many years, the transportation industry has been concerned with innovation of members for sealing, reinforcing or baffling structures of articles of manufacture such as automotive vehicles. Innovation of such members typically include improving characteristics such as strength, weight, cost, ease of formation, combinations thereof or the like or the like of the members. In the interest of continuing such innovation, the present invention seeks to provide an improved member for sealing, reinforcing or baffling and a method of forming the member.